listfandomcom-20200216-history
Choruses in Hong Kong
Although there are no professional choirs in Hong Kong, many amateur choral groups are active in the city throughout the year. Many choirs in Hong Kong have been established by educational institutions (such as universities or secondary schools), religious organizations, or performing arts groups; other choirs have been initiated by vocal instructors, choral conductors, or simply groups of friends who love choral singing. The Hong Kong Schools Music Festival, an annual inter-school music competition, is (arguably) a major driving force in the establishment and development of the school-based choirs. Some of these choirs have proceeded to win in international choral competitions (such as the World Choir Games). In 2005, the World Children's Choir Festival was held in Hong Kong, which brought together many distinguished choirs from around the world. In 2006, the first Hong Kong International Youth & Children's Choir Festival was held with the hope of becoming a biennial event. The following are lists of choirs in Hong Kong (in alphabetical order): Large-scale choruses (excluding children's choirs and university choirs): * Allegro Singers, The (明儀合唱團) * Bel canto Chorus (美聲合唱團) http://www.geocities.com/belcantochorushk/ * Cantacore (雅謌合唱團) http://hk.geocities.com/cantacore/ * Cheung Fung Chorus of Hong Kong (長風合唱團) <1978> * Diocesan University Chorale, Diocesan Schools Choral Society (DUC) http://www.xanga.com/Diocesan_Choral_Society <2005> consists of former choristers of [Boys' School[[Diocesan Girls' School] and Heep Yunn School. * Ella Kiang Singers (江樺合唱團) * Hong Kong Art Chorus (香港藝術合唱團) http://www.hkartchorus.net/ * Hong Kong Association of Choral Societies (香港合唱團協會) <1987> has a mission to unite all those keenly interested in choral-singing to promote the art and to raise the standard of choral singing in Hong Kong. Since its establishment, the Association has organized activities including choral concerts, seminars on choral singing, and singing competitions. * Hong Kong Bach Choir, The (香港巴哈合唱團) <1970> http://www.bachchoir.org.hk/ * Hong Kong Chorus (香港合唱團) * Hong Kong City Choir (香港城市合唱團) http://www.hkcitychoir.org/intro.html * Hong Kong Melody Makers (香港旋律) http://hkmm.tnc.hk/en/Home.action * Hong Kong Jubilee Singers (香港銀禧合唱團) <1978> * Hong Kong Oratorio Society (香港聖樂團) <1956> http://www.oratorio.org.hk/ * Hong Kong Philharmonic Chorus (香港管弦樂團合唱團) * Hong Kong Teachers' Chorus, The (香港教師愛樂合唱團) http://www.hktc.org.hk/ * Hong Kong Welsh Male Voice Choir, The http://www.hkwmvc.com/ * Hong Kong Young Ladies Chorus (香港女聲合唱團) <1976> * Hong Kong Young People's Chorus (HKYPC) <2005> http://www.hkypc.org/about.html * Hong Kong Youth Choir (香港新青年合唱團) <1998> http://www.hkyc.org/ * Innomine Chorale (欣樂詠團) <1977> http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%AC%A3%E6%A8%82%E8%A9%A0%E5%9C%98 * Kassia Men's Choir http://www.katterwall.com/kassiamen.html * Kassia Women's choir http://www.katterwall.com/home.html sings a repertoire mostly taken from the worlds of pop music, world music, broadway, jazz and gospel. * Kassia Youth Choir http://www.katterwall.com/kassiayouth.html * Kwan Sing Chorus or Unison Chorus (群聲合唱團) <1979> http://www.stsc.com.hk/wkc/chorus/chorus_news.htm * Lai Cho Tin Memorial Music Development Association (黎草田紀念音樂協進會合唱團) <1996> http://hk.geocities.com/laichotin_chorus/intro.htm * Learners Chorus, The (學士合唱團) <1979> http://www.learners.org.hk/ blog * Music Lover Choir of Hong Kong (草田合唱團) <1959> http://hk.geocities.com/laichotin_chorus/ * Music Office Youth Choir (音樂事務處青年合唱團) <1980> was established by the Music Office under the government's Leisure & Cultural Services Department and is dedicated to nurturing the young generations in Hong Kong and stimulating the interest of the community in vocal music. * Nissi Evangelistic Chorus (尼西音樂佈道團) * Opera Hong Kong Chorus (香港歌劇院合唱團) <2004> http://www.operahongkong.org/page.php?page=39 * Opera Society of Hong Kong, The (香港歌劇社) <1992> http://www.opera.org.hk/ * Pro-Musica Society of Hong Kong, The (香港雅樂社合唱團) <1970> http://www.pro-musica-hk.org/ * Spring Chorus, The (春天合唱團) <1975> 30th anniversary concert news * St. Paul's Co-Educational College Alumni Choir (聖保羅男女中學校友會合唱團) news * Tin Ma Choir (天馬合唱團) * World Association of Chinese Youth Choirs (全球華人青少年合唱協會) Ensemble groups: * The Cecilian Singers (茜薩莉安合唱團) http://www.katterwall.com/cecilian.html] * Chinese University of Hong Kong Chamber Choir, The (香港中文大學室樂合唱團) http://www.chamberchoir.org.hk/ * The Gay Singers (姬聲雅士) is an a capella group consisting of Music alumni from The Chinese University of Hong Kong. As might be expected from their name, they like to sing happy, joyful music to entertain audiences. * Girls and Boys Acappella (GBA) http://gbamusic.org An active acappella group in Hong Kong, looking for fun and gag. * GsM Choir (天使綸音) http://www.gsmchoir.com/ Gabriel's Message has been caroling and singing in wedding and church services since 1988. * Hong Kong Chamber Choir (香港雅詠團) <1999> promotes and performs small-scale and a cappella choral works. The choir also believes a good solo vocalist should also be a good ensemble singer and so it places great emphasis on vocal (as individual) and choral (as chorister) technique. * Hong Kong Chorus Society (香港合唱團) stages Broadway musicals. * Hong Kong Sai Kung Chorus * Hong Kong Singers http://www.hksingers.com performs musicals. * Hong Kong Soloists, The comprise a group of professional musicians and active performers on the local classical music scene. Their mission is to offer a high standard of playing in the world of classical music for medium and small-sized orchestras with special focus on solo, orchestra and concerto works including vocal repertoire. The group hopes to provide an active performance platform for local musicians in Hong Kong. It also hopes to introduce to audiences rarely performed works for small-sized performing groups. * Hong Kong Voices (香港和聲) http://www.hkvoices.org/ * Songsingers Choir {歌者合唱團) http://www.songsingers.com/introsongsingers.php * M33 http://m33.hk/ sings a cappella and aims to bring great surprises to the audience by adding new dynamics to the traditional music stage. * Soho Voices is an a cappella female vocal group that sings for weddings, private parties, and corporate entertainment. * Sregnis Singers, The (合唱俠) <1994> http://www.piano.org/sregnis.htm * St. John's College Chorale http://www.katterwall.com/sjcc.html College and university choruses: *Cantate Singers <1999> http://www.hkiim.edu.hk/nav.php?main=6&sub=7 at the Hong Kong International Institute of Music (HKIIM) * Chung Chi College Choir, the Chinese University of Hong Kong (CUHK) (香港中文大學崇基學院合唱團) is affiliated with the Music Department at the Chinese University of Hong Kong. Both music and non-music major students can enrol in the departiment's "Choral Training" course for one academic credit, successful applicants can participate in weekly rehearsals and performances. * City University Choir (香港城市大學合唱團) http://www.cityu.edu.hk/choir * HKIEd Chorus (香港教育學院合唱團) * HKU SPACE Community College Student Union Choir, The (香港大學專業進修附屬學院學生會合唱團) http://hk.geocities.com/hkuschoir * Hong Kong Academy for Performing Arts Choir, The or The Academy Choir (演藝合唱團) http://www.hkapa.edu/asp/music/music_activities.asp?lang=eng&mode=gui#Orchestras * Hong Kong Baptist University Choir, The (香港浸會大學合唱團) * Hong Kong Baptist University Christian Choir, The (香港浸會大學基督徒詩班) http://net4.hkbu.edu.hk/~sachcr * The Hong Kong Baptist University Girls' Choir (香港浸會大學女聲合唱團) http://arts.hkbu.edu.hk/~mfa/perf.htm * Hong Kong International Institute of Music Choir, The (香港國際音樂學校合唱團) <1988> http://www.hkiim.edu.hk/nav.php?main=6 * Hong Kong Music Institute Choir, The (香港音樂專科學校合唱團) http://www.hkmi.net/index.html * Hong Kong Polytechnic University Students' Union Choir, The (香港理工學院合唱團) http://www.freeforum101.com/hkpusuchoir/ * Hong Kong University Students' Union Choir, The (香港大學學生會合唱團) http://www.hku.hk/suchoir/ * Lingnan University Choir (嶺南大學合唱團} http://www.ln.edu.hk/choir/ * St. John's College Choir (聖莊合唱團) http://www.sjcchoir.com/ * Student Chorus, the Student Union of the Chinese University of Hong Kong (香港中文大學學生會學生合唱團) http://www.cuhk.edu.hk/chorus * University Choir, HKUSTSU, The (香港科技大學學生會合唱團) http://ihome.ust.hk/~su_choir * University Choir, HKU (香港大學合唱團) http://www.hku.hk/music/undergraduate/6.html is affiliated with the Department of Music at the University of Hong Kong and performs in the University Concert Series annually. Both music and non-music major students can enrol in the departiment's University Choir course, participate in weekly rehearsals and performances and receive academic credits. Children's choirs: * A.D.A. Angels Children's Choir (展能天使兒童合唱團) http://hk.geocities.com/angels_childrens_choir/ About Arts for the Disabled Association Hong Kong * Bear Choir, The (熊熊兒童合唱團) http://bear.com.hk/ * Celestial Joys Children's Choir (香港天欣兒童合唱團) * Creative Children Choir (啟思童聲合唱團) http://www.creative.edu.hk/school/school-sing/index.html * Eastern District Children's Choir (東區兒童合唱團) * Foliage Choir (香港幼苗合唱團) * Hong Kong Blossoming Children's Choir (花兒朵朵兒童合唱團) http://www.blossomingchoir.org/ * Hong Kong Children's Choir, The (香港兒童合唱團) http://www.hkcchoir.org.hk/content/mevent/ehkcc.htm?IndexWebContentType=11 * Hong Kong Choir of Outstanding Children (香港優秀兒童合唱團) http://hongkongcoc.tripod.com/ * Hong Kong Gifted Children’s Choir, The (香港資優兒童合唱) http://www.thkgcc.com/ * Hong Kong Treble Choir (香港童聲合唱天地) http://www.treblechoir.org * Hong Kong Treble Choir (香港童聲合唱團) http://www.hktreblechoir.org * Hong Kong Treble Choirs' Association (香港童聲合唱協會) http://www.hktreblechoir.com/ * Kowloon City District Children's Chorus (九龍城區兒童合唱團) * Music Office Children's Choir (音樂事務處兒童合唱團) * North Point Methodist Children's Choir (北角衛理兒童合唱團) * Sai Kung Children's Choir (西貢兒童少年合唱團) * Tuen Mun Children Choir (香港屯門兒童合唱團) http://www.tmcc.org.hk/ * Wong Tai Sin Children's Choir (黃大仙兒童合唱團) * Yip's Children's Choir (葉氏兒童合唱團) http://www.yipshk.com/Eng/YCC.htm * Yuen Long Children's Choir (元朗兒童合唱團) Category:Choirs Category:Hong Kong music Category:Hong Kong-related lists